


I Thought

by themuffintears



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Rated teen for language, Set in the minecraft world, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuffintears/pseuds/themuffintears
Summary: Tommy knows Dream now. He’s a friend—maybe a brother.So why is Dreamdoingthis?(Or, Tommy and Dream talk the day after Dream announces his new stance.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 342





	I Thought

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is based on and set after tommy's november 6th stream, so there are spoilers here.
> 
> here's a [post](https://innitinc.tumblr.com/post/634073445027725312/dream-smp-streams-recap-obvious-spoilers) that recaps the stream(i'll only be focusing on what dream did/said).  
> one detail that's not mentioned and is brought up here is tommy asked to fight dream to get manberg back, and he said no.  
> i hope you enjoy!

Cold water slithered over bare feet as Tommy swished his legs back and forth in the pond. 

Quartz buildings surrounded him, glittering white in the weak sunlight. At his side, his armor—it was useless here, since the Holy Land required peace on its grounds—laid on the grass with his shoes. 

Tommy’s shoulders tensed as footsteps, too close for comfort, sounded. He whipped his head back to see Dream, in all of his netherite glory, behind him.

“I know I’m not allowed here,” Tommy said, the defensive words rushing out. “But it’s the Holy Land.”

Dream nodded once. “I know. I’ll let you stay as long as you don’t go any further.”

Tommy kept staring, assuming he would leave. And he didn’t. 

“Christ, just move or something,” Tommy grumbled, turning away. His neck had started to hurt.

Dream huffed out a quiet laugh, then asked, “Mind if I join you?”

Tommy forced himself to not grimace. “Whatever you want, big man.” 

It was clearly sarcastic, but nevertheless Dream moved into his vision and began taking his armor off. Tommy didn’t spare him a glance until Dream settled beside him, his legs criss-crossed. 

Dream’s shoulders were slumped, his hand reaching down to feel the pure blue water. 

“I still don’t get it,” Tommy said after a long, awkward moment, kicking a foot out of the water to see droplets spray up and away. “I thought- I don’t know.”

“Tommy,” Dream sighed, clearly understanding what he referred to. “I can repeat myself if you want.”

“Yeah, yeah. About how we’ve _never_ teamed before, right?” Tommy turned to him, greeted by the cold mask. “What about the Battle of the Lake?” His voice was climbing in pitch, but he couldn’t focus enough to control it. “You betrayed Sapnap there. You even said it yourself that we teamed.”

Dream glanced back at the water, passing a hand through his blond hair. “I did. But that was a rare occasion.”

Tommy scoffed. “A rare occasion. I’m sure everything else was a _rare occasion_ , Dream.” The laughs they had shared, the easy times Tommy _thought_ had been a friendship, were all just gone. Tommy felt his throat closing up, so he abruptly pulled his feet out of the water and stood, looking down at him. 

Grass blades scraped his feet as Dream’s words dripped out condescendingly. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Tommy’s hands clenched and unclenched into fists at his side. “Just- just _shut up_! Stop talking to me like that. Stop.” 

Dream stood as well, taking a few steps away and holding his hands out, palms up. His words were soft now(but it only served to make Tommy more angry). “You’re upset, I get it. But I can’t explain anymore than I have. I’m sorry.”

That was Dream’s first apology; Tommy paused, a small part of him whispering that was what he came for. Still, Tommy said, “Bullshit. This is bullshit.” 

“I’m sorry, Tommy. I really am.” 

“No you’re fucking _not_!” 

A silence fell, too quiet and loud all at once.

Tommy glared at Dream’s feet, his chest heaving from his shout. 

Dream took one step forward.

Tommy took a step back. He then jutted his chin out, saying what he’d said many times the day before: “Let me fight you.”

Dream tilted his head to the side. “You know that’s not-”

“Just _let me_ , Dream!” He was yelling again, but he couldn’t care less. His ears felt hot, he distantly noticed. “We’ve done it before. Why won’t you just let me?!”

Dream raised a cautious hand. Then, without a second thought, Tommy swung a fist towards Dream’s face. 

It was stopped by Dream’s hand. Tommy let out a strangled shout, bringing his other hand to hit at his chest. It was so weak; Tommy felt so weak. 

Tommy didn’t move as his wrists were held firmly, his bitter glare marred by tears that threatened to spill out. 

And then Dream was holding him, arms around his body and pressing him against his chest in an embrace. 

Tommy broke and sobbed against the stupid green sweatshirt, his hands fisting into the tear-stained, soft material. 

All of it was warm, too warm, and Tommy burned in it, drowning in the hopeful assumptions he’d let himself believe. 

_I thought you cared about me; I thought you were a brother._

Tommy let himself dissolve into ashes as Dream’s gloved fingers carded through his hair, as he sunk further into his arms, as an odd, silent comfort overtook him. 

_I thought._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed, kudos are appreciated but not required.  
> i hope you have a good week <3


End file.
